Ministry of Justice (Jinavia)
The Ministry of Justice is the government department of the Jinavian Empire that deals with court officers, judges and prisons. Functions The Ministry of Justice has as its main task to oversee the organization of services, organization of courts, to oversee the prisons manage the facilities services for juvenile justice. The Ministry manages the notary archives, which are offices where they are deposited wills and other documents by notaries; supervises orders and colleges (such as, for example. Lawyers, notaries, doctors, accountants, engineers, surveyors, appraisers, etc..); administer the criminal record, which is the database where all members are adverse judgments; oversees international cooperation in civil and criminal instructs the questions of grace to be proposed to the Emperor, publishes all legislative acts in the Imperial Official Gazette. Organization of the Ministry The Ministry of Justice is organized into offices directly with the Minister and in four departments. The Departments are coordinated by a Director General; at the head of each department there is an Inspector General, assisted by two Secretaries General, who do not direct Directorates, but assist their Inspector General. Staff offices Staff offices are the following: * Secretary of the Minister; * Office of the Minister; * Legislative Office; * Inspector General; * Office for the Coordination of international activities; * Internal Control Service; * Spokesman of the Minister; * Press and Information Office; Department Affairs of Justice the Department is divided into two Directorates and three Offices, each headed by a Councillor Class III. The tasks of the Department concern the administration of judicial functions in civil and criminal matters, the Criminal Records Office, international cooperation, the direction of the Imperial Legal Library and the library of the Ministry; supervision administration of notarial archives. To fulfill its functions, the head of the department is assisted by three Offices. * Directorate of Civil Justice; * Directorate of Criminal Justice; * Office of General Affairs: coordination of general issues and international offices; It acquires data for the preparation of periodic reports, opinions and answers to parliamentary questions and is in charge of protocol and archive and relations with the Directorates; * Coordination Office: Staff manages, directs ** Budget and Accounting Service ** Missions Service ** Library Service * Imperial Official Gazette Office conducts two services: ** publication of laws and other Acts Service ** Relations with the State Printing Office Service Department of Judicial Organization The Department is divided into 5 directorates and three offices, each led by a Councillor Class III. The tasks of the Department are to oversee all the logistics and material organization of the courts, chancelleries, recruitment of personnel magistratuale, of the prison, and to all computer activities, such as purchasing and maintaining hardware. The head of the department is assisted by three offices. * Office of General Affairs: responsible for general affairs, is the secretary of the Department Head and Deputy Heads of Department and is in charge of private affairs, protocol and file reports with the Directorates; promotes best practices in judicial offices; care management control, the public relations office and the secretary of security; * Office Labour Matters: deals with collective bargaining, litigation relating to labor relations, labor disputes * Survey and Planning Office * Directorate of Personnel and Training; * Directorate of Material Resources, Goods and Services; * Directorate of Budget and Accounting; * Directorate of Magistrates; * Directorate of Statistics Department of Juvenile Justice The Department is divided into three directorates and four offices, each led by a Councillor Class III. The Department is responsible for juvenile justice, oversees lower courts, the reformers of minors, to rehabilitation programs, the inclusion of minor officers for criminal offences into society. The Head of Department is assisted by four offices. * Office of General Affairs, in charge of general affairs, external affairs, general programming and budgeting, statistics; * Conventional Central Office Authorities * Office of Inspection * Research Office * Directorate of Personnel and Training; * Directorate of Material Resources, Goods and Services; * Directorate for Implementation of Judicial Measures. Department of Penitentiary Administration The Department is divided into five directorates and four offices, each led by a Councillor Class III. The Department of Penitentiary Administration is responsible for implementing policy enforcement and security institutions and prison services and the treatment of detainees and inmates, as well as sentenced inmates and eligible for alternative measures to detention. It coordinates, directs and administers staff and external collaborators. The Head of Department is assisted by four offices. * Office to the personal security and supervision is responsible for ensuring the monitoring and control of the ministry and decentralized structures, as well as the safety and protection of the authorities of the Ministry. * Prison Police Liason Office * Statistics Office: has the task of applying information technology services to institutional care and rehabilitation of prisoners, human resources management, financial and administration. * Press and External Relations Office * Directorate Personnel and Training; * Directorate Resource Materials, Goods and Services; * Directorate for the Budget and Accounting; * Directorate and the Treatment of Prisoners; * Directorate External Penal Execution. Category:Jinavia